


Dead Trickster (Gabriel x fem!reader)

by Magicrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rewriting Episodes, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: Takes place during Season 2 Episode 15.The Reader is sure that the trickster couldn’t have been defeated so easily. Even though nobody believes you, you decide to keep an eye out just in case.Warning: violence/fighting, slight suggestive themesCategory: general rating
Relationships: Gabriel & You, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural) x reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel x reader, Gabriel/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. "Dead Trickster" (1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it always bugged me that Sam, Dean and Bobby just walked away after “killing” the trickster without a second thought. I instantly suspected that this couldn’t be the end of the trickster and what happened? I was right and he became my favorite character. So, this is more self-inserted than usually … I just wanted to tell Sam and Dean how stupid they were for just leaving that school instantly without checking. Also, I wanted to call out Gabe because come on … how could anyone believe he was really dead back then?

This hunt had to be one of the strangest you were ever on. Okay, a ghostly suicide wasn’t uncommon, you had solved plenty of similar cases. But a crocodile in the sewers and an alien abduction? Something strange was happening in this town and to the Winchesters.  
You were grateful for Bobby showing up and putting the boys back into their places. They had been acting up ever since you set foot into this city. Bobby had explained that it was because of the influence of a trickster, however you wondered why you weren’t really affected by it. Not that it mattered anymore. The three of you had your suspicions on who it might be and now you only needed to prove it before acting further.  
That was why you were walking to the school alone right now with three coffees balanced in your arms. Sam and Dean were already in the school, probably accompanied by the janitor who you suspected to be the trickster. You opened the door to the stairway with your foot and looked up, trying to find the boys. Sam had texted you that they were somewhere there. Then you heard Dean explaining something about which offices needed to be checked today. You turned away from the staircase leading up to be met with the janitors face only inches away from yours. Yelping you almost let go of the paper cup in your left hand but you managed to grasp it again. Thank God, for your hunter reflexes.

“Hey there, sugar. Been wondering where they left you” the golden-eyed man said with a grin on his lips. You let your eyes drift to Sam and Dean, standing on the last couple of stairs behind the supposed trickster. They reassured you with an almost unnoticeable nod and you directed your gaze back to the janitor immediately. You put on a small smile and tried to appear innocent. “I was just getting some coffee.”  
With a light laugh you turned to Dean and Sam, handing the first coffee to Dean who accepted it without question. When you reached out to Sam you said: “With sugar just like you want it.” But Sam shook his head.  
“Thank you, but I don’t feel like drinking something sweet right now.” You looked at Sam with a pout, focusing really hard on not grinning: “You couldn’t have said that before I went out to buy them?”  
“Sorry” Sam said abashed. Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention back to the janitor who eyed you expectantly. You rose one eyebrow at him in question before holding the excess coffee out for him to grab. “Want some? I don’t want to waste the money I spend for it” you asked with a shy smile. But when he didn’t react you added: “It’s not poisoned, just has a shit ton of sugar in it.”  
The janitor looked at the paper cup before directing his gaze back to you. “Yeah, thank you.”  
He grabbed it, though you noticed that he touched your hand a few seconds more than necessary. Forcing back your confused expression your focused on appearing friendly. When his touch left your skin you immediately pulled your hand back, maybe a little too fast and noticeable but you couldn’t help it. Something about this man was strange.  
He took one sip, his eyes still fixated on you with a mischievous glint, but the moment the dark liquid touched his lips his expression changed. With his eyebrows furrowed in a disgusted manner he looked down at the cup. “What is it?” you asked confused and took one sip of your own coffee. Then with playful shock you gasped. “Oh! Sorry, I must have gave you the wrong cup. Yikes, Sam you drink too much sugar” you said with an equally disgusted face, matching the one of the janitor. “I’m sorry, not much of a black coffee fan I suppose?” you apologized. The janitor shook his head. “Not really.”  
He handed you the cup back. “Again, I’m sorry” you repeated. “Don’t worry, at least there was no poison in it, was it” the man joked. You laughed and then turned around to face the door. “I’m going to get rid of these. Don’t wait for me, I’ll catch up.” And with these words you left the staircase just as you heard Sam say that he had forgotten something in the truck. You smiled to yourself as you let the coffee which the janitor had tried fall into the trash. Taking a sip from the sweet one you sighed as you looked at the cloudy sky. You had achieved what you needed.

_______________

Later that day you left the school for good with Sam and Dean following you.  
“Just because he reads Weekly World News doesn’t mean he’s our guy” Sam said as he passed you on the stairs. “You read it too” he added, looking at Dean who was walking on your right. The older brother rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you, it’s him.” You let out a sigh as you jumped down the last two stairs, trying to keep pace with the two larger guys.  
“Look” Sam continued. “I just think we need some hard proof. That’s all.”  
“Bobby mentioned the metabolism of tricksters” you pointed out while jogging beside them.  
“Right” Dean nodded as he came to a halt in front of Sam. “He said that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect. All right, a real sweet tooth.”  
You stopped as well, standing in the middle with your eyes facing the façade of the school. You tried really hard to not look at the reflecting windows, to not search for the brown-haired man. You shouldn’t stand out too much.  
“I didn’t find any candy bars or sugar. Not even equal” Sam pointed out.  
“Well, he didn’t like the black coffee I handed him” you threw in, shrugging your shoulders passively. Sam glanced at you from his side. “That’s not enough prove. There are many regular people who don’t like black coffee” Sam invalidated your argument.  
“Touché” you only said.

“Yeah, then you must have missed something” Dean said, directed at Sam. The younger brother turned his attention back on Dean. “I don’t miss things” Sam snarled.  
“Oh, right” Dean uttered, leaning back slightly. “Because you’re Mr. Perfect.” Sam narrowed his eyes and scowled at his older brother. You took one step back, not wanting to end up in the middle of the argument. Letting your eyes wander around you found yourself inspecting the façade of the school again. You saw someone move in front of a window and as your eyes met honey colored orbs you turned away immediately. Luckily Sam had just spoken up again so your eyes drifted automatically back to him.  
“Are you still pissed at me because of what the trickster did?” he asked in an angry tone. Dean huffed, looking to the side before meeting his brothers heated gaze. “Oh, come on man. You been a tight ass long before the trickster showed up.”  
Sam seemed as if he was at a loss for words. “Too much, Dean” you hissed and narrowed your eyes at him. The older brother only huffed once. “Don’t stick your nose into others people business, (Y/N)” he snapped at you. You took one step back, pursing your lips. Now you were the one at a loss for words but Sam stepped in. “Look, just stay here. Keep an eye on the janitor. (Y/N) and I will go to his place, see if we can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man.” You nodded in agreement, however Dean only mimicked Sam with a sour face, not saying anything.  
“Just wait till we get back, okay?” Sam added, still on edge.  
“Dean” you said in a warning tone, crossing your arms before your chest.  
“Okay?” Sam followed up and was met with a sharp “Okay” back from his older brother. Sam took off, not waiting another second.  
“Take care” you whispered with your mouth facing away from the many school windows. Dean looked down on you with his expression set in stone but you could make out the tiniest glint in his eyes which signaled that he had understood. Nodding one last time you ran to catch up to Sam. You hoped the plan would work.

_______________

It was already dark when you watched Dean enter the school on his own. Biting your lip, you turned to look at Bobby and Sam, each of them armed with a stake. You looked down on your own weapon for a second before directing your gaze back to the entrance of the school. “When should we follow him?” you asked in a hushed tone. “I think we waited long enough, don’t want your brother alone with the trickster for too long” Bobby answered, the last part directed at Sam and stood up from behind the bushes. You and Sam followed as quickly as possible.

Inside of the building the three of you searched the staircase when you heard something from one floor above you. “Guys, this way” you whispered. You climbed the stairs and came to a halt in front of another door. Pressing your ear against it you listened for Dean’s or the janitor’s voice. Through the sound of music -was that Barry White?- you could make out the faint voices of two men. It had to be Dean and the trickster. You looked up at Sam and Bobby and nodded. “They’re in there.” You looked at the sign next to the door and noticed that it was the school theater room. “There has to be another entrance into the theater room” you said in a hushed tone. Bobby nodded: “I’m going to search for the other one so we can corner him in the room. You two stay here, I’ll text you, Sam, when I found it.”  
Bobby left you and Sam alone. And since you had to wait for a while you decided to eavesdrop a little. You couldn’t really understand much through the music though.

“Come on!” you could make out. “Those people got what was coming to them.” That must be the trickster talking. You narrowed your eyes, focusing on understanding anything else.  
“But you and Sam and (Y/N), I like you. I do.” You backed away from the door a little to see Sam also pressing his ear against the door. Raising one eyebrow you mouthed “Weird” before turning back onto eavesdropping. You must have missed something because the next thing you heard was from Dean. “Yeah, I don’t think I can let you do that.”  
“I don’t wanna hurt you” the trickster responded. “And you know that I can.” Though it didn’t sound really that threatening you could feel a cold shiver run down your back. Shuddering you clung to the stake. You noticed Sam move beside you, looking at his phone. He turned it to you so you could read that Bobby had found the other entrance and asked when to strike. You grabbed Sam’s phone after asking for it silently. You typed in “Now” but didn’t press send just yet. Turning to the door once more you could hear both of men laugh. You must have missed something again. “One of my personal favorites” the trickster declared.  
“Yeah” Dean agreed. “But I can’t let you go.”  
“Too bad.” Still, the trickster’s voice hadn’t lost his cheerful pitch but you still felt uneasy after hearing those words. “Sam and (Y/N) were right.” You let your finger hover over the send button. “You shouldn’t have come alone.” You flinched a little. The trickster’s voice sounded uncharacteristically serious. You pressed send the moment you heard Dean say: “Well, I agree with you there.”

You gave Sam his phone back and pressed the door to the theater room open to reveal something you hadn’t thought you would see in there. A huge red bed with two women on it only dressed in lingerie. Confused you blinked a few times before breaking away from the strange view. Your eyes wandered to Dean and then to the trickster who turned around to meet your gaze. You heard another door open and close and you knew that Bobby must have entered as well. But you didn’t look as your eyes were still glued to the golden ones of the trickster. Another shiver ran down your back. Something was up. Narrowing your eyes at him you tried to get at the bottom of your suspicion. The trickster, still dressed in his janitor clothes, returned your glance before turning around in his seat to face Dean once more.  
“That fight you three had outside, that was a trick?” He didn’t really sound surprised more fascinated by it than anything else. “Not bad.”  
You finally broke your gaze away from the trickster and realized that Sam had already stalked towards the man and his brother. You wanted to follow him when you heard the trickster speak up again: “But you wanna see a real trick?” He pointed to you and Sam without looking. You heard the chainsaw behind you before your mind could catch up what he meant by that.

Your eyes widen in shook as you turned around and saw a masked man with a chainsaw in his hands. You managed to take exactly one step back when you felt Sam push you into the rows of seats and away from the chainsaw which would have cut you in half otherwise. The focus of the masked man shifted onto Sam who threw himself on the floor, only barely dogging the man’s swing. Shaking your head, you stood up from the seat you had landed in even though your back hurt from the not so graceful landing. You saw Bobby run to help Sam while Dean struggled against the two women. The trickster only laughed at the sight of your friends getting hurt. Baring your teeth, you slowly made your way over the rows of seats, sneaking towards the trickster as he continued to laugh and giggle. Your heart hammered against your chest as you reached the last row, standing right behind the trickster. Holding up the stake above your head you were about to bring it down when you hesitated. Something wasn’t right here. You shook your head and gripped the stake tightly in your hands again just when he spun around with a grin. Your eyes widen in shock as you froze, giving the trickster just the time he needed to leap over his seat and pin you down on the one behind you. Taken by surprise you let out a yelp as your eyes darted around without orientation before focusing onto the trickster’s smirking face and twinkling golden eyes.  
“Ah-ah-ah” the trickster said, holding your arms above your head as your back was pressed painfully against the chair as he stood above you. “Don’t want you to get hurt, now do we?” He tore your arms forward again and snatched the stake from your grip before you could even move one finger. “Thanks, sugar” he said with a wink. You opened your mouth to say something with your eyes narrowed to small slits when you were suddenly standing in front of the theater doors again. Blinking confused you just stood there for a few seconds, holding yourself upright with the wall while wondering what the hell just happened. The trickster must have teleported you away. The only coherent thought you could form was “He can do that?” before the sounds of the fight tore you away from your confused daze and back into reality. Without wasting another second, even if you were defenseless now, you stormed back in. On top of the stairs you stopped and looked around. The trickster had sat down on his seat again, twirling your stake around while eating a candy bar. You began to run towards him, not thinking about sneaking up on him this time. Just as he turned his face to his right, theatrically cringing at Dean getting punched in the face by one of the women you jumped forward and tackled him to the ground. He let out a surprised “Uff” as he landed half on the ground and half on the seats with you on top of him. For a split second he seemed confused before his eyes met yours and a smirk spread over his lips. “(Y/N)” he said in a cheerful tone which caught you off guard. And before you knew it you were the one on the floor. Groaning you held the throbbing sides of your skull, trying to steady your spinning vision when you felt two hands pinning your arms on the ground beside your head. Opening your eyes, you saw the trickster above you, his body pinning yours to the ground. “I’m surprised you dared to come back here without a weapon, sweet little innocent (Y/N)” he said still grinning. You snarled at him, your eyes narrowing to small slits again. “Well, guess I’m not that shy and innocent after all.”

You brought your knee up as fast as possible, hitting the trickster in the groin. He immediately cringed in pain, his body contracting as a sharp yelp escaped his lips. You took advantage of that small window of opportunity and freed one of your arms, blindly searching for the stake that was lying somewhere on the ground with you. Just when you touched it with the tips of your fingers you were suddenly pulled up and pressed into one of the seats again, the stake still untouched on the floor. Clenching your teeth, you looked up to meet the trickster’s eyes again. “Was that your plan? Knocking me out with a kick to the dick? You have to do better than that to get the upper hand in bed, sugar” he said, now again smirking down at you. A shocked gasp left your lips as you pressed yourself further into the seat and away from the trickster. You were unable to from words as your eyes darted around, trying to find a way to win this battle. Your eyes landed on Dean who looked at you for a split second before he was grabbed by one of the women and flung through the room. He crashed into one of the seats before sliding to the ground. The trickster had followed your eyes, slightly letting go of you in the process of turning around. “Ha! Nice toss, ladies” he praised. Now only one of his arms was pinning you down by the shoulder as he laid his focus on Dean.  
“Dean” he began, letting go of you completely. “Dean, Dean, Dean.”  
You locked eyes with Sam who pointed to the stake on the ground to your feet. Biting your lip, you wiggled away from the trickster when he was distracted by Dean who was still on the ground in front of you. The older Winchester slowly rose up, looking you in the eyes while you grabbed the stake from the floor. You nodded.  
“I did not wanna have to do this” the trickster said, arms outstretched as he stared down at Dean. But before he could do anything you kicked him in the groin once more, taking him by surprise. He howled in pain before spinning around to face you.

“Good enough?” you asked with a sly grin and threw the stake to Dean who caught it with ease. The trickster turned around once more but was not fast enough to stop Dean from plunging the stake into his chest. You jumped over the last row of seats to stand beside the older brother as he said: “Me neither.”  
The sound of the chainsaw howled once more but when you looked, the masked man disappeared into thin air as well as the two women. You stood behind Dean when you turned to face the trickster again. His face seemed shocked and confused. Then Dean pulled the stake out of the trickster’s chest who fell backwards and slumped down into his seat. Grabbing onto Dean’s jacket you narrowed your eyes. Was that it? The trickster was dead? A little voice in your mind whispered that something still seemed suspicious. But before you could voice your thoughts you got interrupted by Dean asking if everyone was alright. You let go of the older Winchester and took one step back. Answering with a quiet “Yeah”. Sam did so too but added “I guess” not very convincing.  
Dean whipped away the blood from his lips as his eyes wandered to the dead trickster. “Well, I gotta say he had style” he said before groaning and walking pass you to the door. You however couldn’t keep your suspicion to yourself any longer as the adrenaline left your body.  
“You think he’s really dead?” you asked, still standing before the supposed dead trickster. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face you. “You don’t suppose he had another trick up his sleeve?” you asked further, locking eyes with the older Winchester.  
“Stop worrying. I killed him” Dean reassured you and pointed to the bloody stake as if to underline his argument. You cringed at that, turning your focus back onto the dead trickster. No, this couldn’t have been so easy.  
“Wasn’t he able to cast illusions that were touchable?” you pressed. You were sure that this couldn’t be the end. As if you four were able to trick a probably century old trickster so easily. He didn’t really put up much of a fight, letting illusions do his work, teleporting you away or only pinning you down but never really hurting or fighting you in the process. This was simply too easy.  
“He’s dead, (Y/N)” Dean said bluntly and turned away from you, walking to the door. Sam nodded in agreement before he and Bobby followed close after.  
“If you say so…”  
You weren’t as experienced on the field as your hunter companions but you had researched a lot and you knew when your gut was right. And it was screaming at you that this win was to easy. Either way, you decided to trust them. Or at least kind of. When they had left the theater room you stayed behind, eyeing the dead trickster.

“Maybe I’m making a fool out of myself right now and you really are dead” you started and crossed your arms before your chest. You felt that cold shiver on your back again. No, something really wasn’t right here. “But I suppose it wouldn’t really matter if that was true, right?” You looked around suspiciously, trying to make out anything unusual.  
“I know this can’t be it. I know you aren’t dead. Trickster’s are hard to kill and you can never be too sure about it” your eyes traveled back to the unmoving trickster. You twisted your mouth. You were sure you were right about this.  
“I’ll keep an eye out for you.” And with that you turned around and fled the scene, catching up to Sam, Dean and Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feedback!
> 
> Also: I have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)  
> I'm more active and easier to reach there.


	2. "Dead Trickster" (2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of “Dead Trickster”! So it ties into its story line which now takes place roughly during Season 2/3.  
> The Reader is sure that the trickster couldn’t have been defeated so easily. Even though nobody believes you, you decide to keep an eye out just in case. It seems for a good reason when strange occurrences start to happen around you.
> 
> Warning: swear words, violence/fighting mentioned, slight suggestive themes (if any)
> 
> Category: general rating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’m so sorry for not posting anything and my general inactivity. I’m having a very rough time and trouble concentrating on writing. 2020 is an absolute shit year and I feel like I’m constantly having a mental break down for the last couple of days. Fun :)  
> On a brighter note, I finally managed to finish this chapter and the third is already in the works. Let’s pray I can get my shit together. 
> 
> Note 2: Also! We almost hit 100 Follower on tumblr ... I really can’t believe this. Thank you all so much for enjoying the little pieces I managed to post. Now I feel even more bad for not being that active ... Should I do something if we hit the milestone?  
> I feel like not many people are activly responding to my writing so I’m asking directly: Is there something you want me to write? Something I can focus on to stop my thoughts? Just let me know ...

It has been many months now, maybe about half a year, after Dean had killed the trickster in that school and even though you had been so sure about it then, you slowly doubted if he really was still alive. Nothing out of the ordinary happened since then. Maybe he really did die that day. Or he was really good at laying low. You had stopped actively looking for any signs and just concentrated on the current hunts with Sam and Dean because you noticed you would get very grumpy after staying awake nights on end, trying to find any signs that weren’t there. 

At the moment you were stuck in some small town in another motel room with Sam and Dean sharing the one next to yours. Apparently, there was a ghost in town that forced people to kill themselves just like the ghost had. You had stayed behind in your room researching the towns history, trying to figure out who the ghost might be while Sam and Dean had drove to the latest killing scene. You weren’t really in the mood to leave the small room so you had volunteered to stay behind. You texted Dean the last bits of information before turning off your laptop, setting it down on the coffee table and walking to the small bathroom. You refreshed your face with cold water, it was too damn warm in this town. You had bought some ice cream -another reason why you stayed behind today, you wanted to eat it without worrying Dean would steal it- and you were more than looking forward to it. But when you opened the small fridge you found nothing but the empty packaging there. Furrowing your brows, you froze.  
“What the hell” you whispered, grabbed the packaging and threw it in the trash. So much for your ice cream. Had Dean found it after all? But how? 

Your phone rang before you could think more about it. You looked at the name on the display. “Perfect timing” you laughed and accepted the call.  
“Hey, (Y/N). Quick question: Are you sure-“ Dean started but got interrupted by you.  
“Dean, did you eat my ice cream?” you asked and sat down on the small couch.  
“What?” Dean sounded genuinely confused.  
“The ice cream I hid in the motel fridge?” you pressed.  
“You had ice cream? And you were hiding it from me?!” So, it wasn’t Dean then.  
“Dean, give me Sam” you demanded, interrupting his playfully offended speech. “Alright, but I’ll remember this, (Y/N). I won’t ever share my fries with you again, this is treason.”  
You chuckled: “Yeah, yeah. I’ll remind you when I’m stealing them again.”

Then the line went silent for a few seconds before you could hear Sam’s confused voice. “(Y/N), what’s the matter?”  
“Did you eat my ice cream?” you came straight to the point.  
“Ehm, no. What ice cream?” Sam also sounded genuine. How could it not be one of them? You paused. How could anyone steal your ice cream when the only time you left your room since you bought them was when you had gone to the bathroom just now? Sweet-tooth …  
“Never mind” you slowly said and absentmindedly stood up from the small sofa. You rotated around your own axis, inspecting the whole motel room. “Call me if you need me there” you canceled the phone call after that, completely forgetting that Dean had called to ask you a question (but he seemed to have forgotten it too) and put your phone into your pocket. Just when you thought you would never find any prove …

“I know it was you, trickster” you spoke into the empty room, feeling only the slightest bit silly because of it. Tricksters were sweet-tooths and how should have anyone else stole your sweet snack right under your nose when you had been in the room all day. “I knew you weren’t dead” you said, not able to suppress the smirk stretching your lips slightly.  
You waited a few moments but nothing moved, no one spoke up. But you knew it was the only plausible option. And even if you wouldn’t catch him now, he would show up again. He was a trickster after all and he wanted to play. You just had to wait. 

_______________

“So, where exactly is the supposed vampire nest? Not just in the middle of this town, right?” you asked Dean. He had got a phone call from a hunter earlier that day who had told him that a new vampire nest had settled down somewhere here. The older Winchester shook his head.  
“No, it’s in a barn a few miles from this city” he explained and left the car without another word. You looked at Sam who only shrugged his shoulders and also got up to follow his brother. You sighed, grabbed your backpack and were about to leave the car as well when you felt the ghost of a hand on your shoulder. Flinching you spun around. But there was no one there since you were in the backseat. Furrowing your brows, you hastily jumped out of the car, trying to shake your paranoia off. You were here for a vampire nest and not a ghost hunt. You must still be a little spooked by the last one. You had seen many ghosts in your hunter life but that one had been the most terrifying looking yet. You shook your head, trying to get rid of the images.  
“Why are we here then? And not searching for the barn?” you asked after you had closed the car door behind you, jogging after Sam and Dean. “I need something to eat” Dean explained. You laughed when you caught up with them. “I should have guessed.”

The three of you walked into the dinner Dean had been eyeing all the time. The establishment was rather full but luckily someone left his seat just when you were standing in the door. They brushed past you which made you look up at them, meeting their golden gaze. You froze, letting the small backpack fall from your hands and to the ground. Your eyes followed the sound and when you looked up … he was gone. You looked around but he was nowhere to be seen and the door leading outside was untouched, still closed and no bell sound signaling that someone had just left. But you hadn’t imagined this. No, it had been him. You were sure. You remembered those eyes.  
“(Y/N)?”  
You tore your gaze away from the windows and turned to face Sam who gestured you to sit down beside him. You grabbed your bag and forced your feet to move.  
“Please tell me you saw him” you begged when you had sat down and suppressed the shivers of your body by tensing up.  
“Who?” Dean asked, looking up from the menu he had snatched from Sam.  
“The trickster!” you whisper-shouted. Sam and Dean shared one glance before looking at you again. “I saw him, I swear. He just left!”  
“I think you’re still spooked by the last hunt. There weren’t any alien sightings for months now, (Y/N)” Dean chuckled, putting the menu back on the table. You threw him an angry glance. “No!” you huffed. “I know what I saw. I told you that he wasn’t dead!”  
“Order some food and relax, (Y/N)” the older Winchester pushed the menu out of Sam’s reach and over to you. “You’ve been on edge ever since we left that school.”  
You rolled your eyes, shoving the menu to Sam and put your head on your palm, looking out of the window. You opened your mouth, about to give Dean a piece of your mind when you paused. A wide grin flashed threw a crowd of people, honey colored eyes starring right at you and the only thing you were able to do was to stare right back with your mouth wide open. A few people walked by the window and when they were gone the brown-haired trickster had vanished once more. Pressing your lips into a thin line you moved away from the window, muttering angrily under your breath. “Bullshit.”

“Not so happy to see me? I thought you were keeping an eye out for me.” 

You flinched, looking over your left shoulder but the only one near enough who could have said something was the waitress walking to your table. But that hadn’t been her voice, you knew that cheerful tone that had whispered in your ear. When you glanced at Sam and Dean, they seemed unbothered. They hadn’t heard a thing. Oh, so that was how he wanted to play? Making you lose your mind trying to convince Sam and Dean about his presence when they weren’t able to see and hear him. You bit your tongue.  
“Fuck you” you whispered under your breath.  
“What?”  
You turned around to face Sam and waved him off. “Nothing. Just tired.”

The vampire nest had been dealt with the next day. They hadn’t begun turning the people yet, so it was rather easy to get rid of them all. Now you were back on the backseat of Dean’s car with your arms crossed before your chest and looking bored out of the window. The three of you had been on the road for about three days again.  
“Found anything interesting yet?” you asked Sam and leaned forward, putting your arms on the back of his seat. He slightly turned around in his seat. “Not yet, but you can help me if you want?”  
You eagerly nodded, anything to keep your mind occupied. You grabbed the newspaper Sam had bought at a gas station and was now handing to you. You leaned back in your seat again.

“What about these three deaths? Only a few days apart and all in the same part of a town” you suggested but Sam shook his head. “Already checked that one. They all died differently. No ghostly activity anywhere near there, no vampire nests or werewolf packs. No witchcraft or anything else” Sam threw the papers he had been reading on the floor and grabbed another newspaper. “Just ordinary deaths.” You sighed and got back to reading. Nothing really caught your attention so you just read an article to not get bored again. You don’t even know what it was really about, only paying half attention to the words on the paper. That was until one sentence suddenly stopped. Wait, hadn’t there been an article on that page? You blinked. The whole side was white. You turned over a page and then another and another. The whole newspaper was white and empty now. Except for one sentence. “Having fun yet?”

Your mouth fell open and you let the papers fall to the ground. You didn’t even notice that you were mumbling something until Sam turned around in his seat to face you with one eyebrow raised in question. “Did you find something?”  
You looked up from the newspapers whose pages were now covered by that one sentence. Shaking your head, you swallowed hard. “No-o” you cleared your throat. “Nothing unusual.”  
The younger Winchester only nodded and turned back around. Your eyes wandered almost automatically back to the papers on the car floor. 

“Having fun yet? Having fun yet? Having fun yet? Having fun yet? Having fun yet? Havin-“  
The words seemed to blur in your mind, hugging your knees to your chest you sticked out your tongue.

“Oh, I’m starting to have fun, sugar.”

You flinched, looking over your shoulder but just like the last time there was no one there. Maybe you shouldn’t have challenged him so openly. 

_______________

You weren’t having fun. Not at all. 

The next prank he played on you made you shiver only looking back at it. For a good week almost every water bottle you opened would have a surprise for you. The most frequent was salt water but not limited to it.

The first time it happened you opened one and took a big sip (you had been running around all night because of a hunt) you immediately spit everything out, coughing for five minutes, leaving behind a huge mess in the impala. Dean had stepped on the breaks in an instant. With terrified faces, thinking the witch they had just killed had cursed you, they turned around to look at you.  
“It’s salt water!” you shrieked still coughing and handed Dean the bottle. He looked at it confused but took a sip. His eyes immediately darkened. “It’s regular, old water, (Y/N).” You shook your head in disbelieve and snatched the bottle back, warily taking another small sip. Your eyes widen in horror and confusion. “Tha-that’s not possible” you shook your head. “It was salty only seconds ago, I swear!” But Dean was right, it tasted like regular water again.  
The older Winchester looked at the water on the backseats and sprinkled on the front window and console before turning his gaze back to you. The death glare Dean had shot you made you shrink down in your seat (he made you thoroughly clean Baby the next day). Furious you looked at the bottle, while Dean sped up again, cursing the trickster under your breath until you saw something strange written on the label. “You’re the salt to my sugar, honey.”  
You cringed, opened the car window next to you and threw the bottle out while Baby was driving on full speed down the empty highway. You ignored the irritated glances from Sam and Dean. 

This prank repeated over and over again though. Sometimes it was salt water, other times it was the most disgusting liquid you didn’t even dare to describe because you didn’t want to think about what might have been in it. Rarely it was normal water. You thought you were going insane because whenever you made the Winchesters try it, the water was completely normal again. You grew more frustrated the more it happened. On top of that the golden-eyed trickster had the audacity to show his face to you on more than one occasion. You could always see only a glint of him whenever you were in a town. Sometimes he even brushed past you but whenever you would turn around, he was already gone. And Sam and Dean were still unable to see him. It annoyed your greatly. You cursed yourself for calling him out for his illusion back in that school. Why hadn’t you just shut your mouth and waited for something to happen in silence? You could have kept an eye out for him without announcing it to him but oh no, you just had to make it obvious. 

“Oh, I’m starting to have fun, sugar.” 

You groaned. His words still echoing in your mind after weeks of pranks and annoyances. You weren’t having fun. You could barely concentrate on the hunts you were on anymore. Just like the one you were on now.  
Sam had gone into a library, searching for information about the old alleged haunted house of the city, while Dean and you questioned three teenagers who were the last ones to step a foot into the house.  
“I swear I saw something take Beth down the stairs!” a blond boy said, looking at his friends for reassurance. A dark-haired girl nodded: “I saw it, too.”

“What exactly did you see? A man?” you asked, still playing your FBI role.  
“A ghost!” the boy yelped.  
“A … ghost?” you slowly asked and looked at Dean knowingly. Normally you couldn’t really trust confessions about a ghost-sighting because there was always the change that it was just a shadow or their imagination filling up the gaps but since a girl had vanished two days ago after going into the house with her friends you had to believe them just for her sake.  
“Yes! Please, you have to believe me” the boy begged. “I saw it drag her down the stairs to the basement but-“  
“But when we went down to look for her there was nothing in there” a dark-haired boy interrupted. “The room was empty!”  
“So, where exactly is that ‘haunted’ house?” Dean asked, sounding unconvinced by their statements. The girl of the group stood up from the bench she was sitting on and pointed down a street branching off from the market place you were at, at the moment. “Down there, the very last house.”  
You nodded and smiled sympathetically. “Thank you, when you remember anything else just call me, alright?”  
You handed them your number and then turned to Dean who was already walking back to his car with his phone in his hand, probably calling Sam. You were following him, passing through a crowd of people when you heard the voice again.  
“They can get your number, so what about me, sugar?”

You spun around to see chestnut-colored hair vanishing around the corner of a house. Without thinking you took one step in that direction but were stopped by a hand on your shoulder. You turned to face Dean. “What are you doing? We have to get to the haunted house.” You freed yourself from Dean’s light grip and nodded. “I just-“ you looked back at the corner the trickster vanished behind. He was probably long gone already. Sighing you turned and walked past Dean and to the car. “Never mind, let’s go. We need to get to the girl.”

You and Dean managed to distract the ghost while Sam dug up its body in the house’s backyard (the ghost was already so old that when the person had died his relatives just buried him there). Or rather, Dean fought against the ghost while you searched for the entrance to a secret room in the basement Sam had read about in the library. If the girl was still alive, she should be in there. However, searching for it in the darkness of the basement -the lights were broken down there and the ghost had flung you around the room and you must have lost your flashlight at some point- was hard. You let out a frustrated growl as you paused and held your head between your hands. “Where is the most plausible place to hid the entrance?”

“Need some help, sugar?”

You jumped away from the voice with a yelp, hitting the shelve to your right with your hip. A pained groan left your lips as you bend over, rubbing the sore spot that would definitely bruise. When you looked up you met the honey-colored eyes of the trickster, illuminated by your flashlight he held in his hand. “What are you doing here?” you asked confused, completely forgetting your frustrations with him.  
“Giving you a hint” the trickster said and walked past you to the desk that was standing next to the shelve you had hit. Taking a step back you tried to get more distance between you and him. “Why?”  
In the small light of your flashlight you saw the trickster roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath. “Because Dean is lying unconscious on the floor upstairs, Sam isn’t done playing ‘Where’s the pirate’s treasure?’ with a dead body and the ghost will be here soon to get his next play buddy.”  
“Who?” you asked, eyeing the trickster suspiciously. The brown-haired man turned around to face you. “You of course, stupid!” Your eyes widen and your cheeks grew hot as you crossed your arms before your chest. Just when you were about to give him a piece of your mind you heard the door to the basement open and the heavy steps of the ghost. “Shit” you mumbled and locked eyes with the trickster. “What now?”  
The trickster grinned at you and snapped his fingers, making the table move away from the wall and revealing a secret wooden door, barley large enough for you to kneel down and crawl through. There was no one there once again when you turned to look for the trickster, only your flashlight was lying on the floor. But you had no time left to curse him now, so you just grabbed your light and pried the door open, crawling through. On the other side you saw the girl sitting on a chair, her body slumped over on the table in front of her. You rushed to her and took her pulse, begging to not have arrived too late. There it was, faint but present. She was still alive. You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and heaved the girl from the chair. You had to get her out of here but how? Panicking you looked to the hidden door. The ghost would be here any second and there was no other exit. You looked around, trying to find a sign, a weapon or exit, anything. But the only thing your eyes found in the dim light was the trickster standing next to you. Biting your tongue, you tried to stifle the yelp that would have escaped you other ways.  
“Need a lift?”  
Before you could answer he grabbed your arm. And after a few blinks you realized that you were standing on the porch of the haunted house with the girl still in your arms and the trickster next to you. Furrowing your brows, you looked at him questioningly. But when you opened your mouth, he only winked at you and then disappeared. For a few seconds you just stared at the spot he had been standing on before shaking your head. You carried the girl to the car and laid her down on the back seat, taking her pulse once more to be sure that everything was still fine. Then you spun around and ran into the garden, helping Sam with the body. 

Half an hour later you were standing in front of the city’s hospital, Sam and Dean beside you. You had burned the ghost and then drove there. The girl was immediately brought in for examinations but you were reassured that she was just very dehydrated and would be fine in a few days, at least physically. Now you stood there, leaning against the wall and just took a long, deep breath.  
“How did you get out of there with her?” Dean questioned after a while. You looked up at him and Sam, asking yourself if you should tell them the truth. But would they even believe you if you told them that the trickster had helped you? You didn’t even really believe it yourself and you were the only one knowing that he was still alive.  
“I dragged her up the stairs and laid her down in the car” you lied instead. Maybe you should get at the bottom of this first before you put the trickster back on Dean and Sam’s radar.  
“You didn’t run into the ghost?” the older brother pressed. You shook your head.  
“Nope, he must have been busy throwing you around” you joked, hoping it would lead to the questions being dropped. Why were you covering for the trickster? Why were you lying? You didn’t want Sam and Dean to get hurt because of you, you told yourself and nodded to reassure yourself. You had to figure out what his plan for you was before you might bring Sam and Dean in even more danger.  
You let your eyes wander over the street with a sigh only to catch a glimpse of chestnut-colored hair that disappeared immediately. You gulped and forced a smile on your lips as you shifted your attention back to the two brothers.  
“Let’s just go and find somewhere to sleep, alright?” You wanted to leave this city as fast as possible.


	3. "Dead Trickster" (3/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of “Dead Trickster”! So it ties into its story line which now takes place roughly during Season 2/3. The Reader is sure that the trickster couldn’t have been defeated so easily. Even though nobody believes you, you decide to keep an eye out just in case. It seems for a good reason when strange occurrences start to happen around you. The strangest thing? You start to have normal conversations with him. 
> 
> Warning: swear words (if any), slight suggestive themes
> 
> Category: general rating and FLUFF (it’s happening guys, it gets more fluffy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The third part is finally finished! I don’t know when the next one will be up because I’ve fallen for yet another ficional character and I now feel the need to write for them. But stay tuned! And I hope you enjoy it.

You didn’t see any traces of the trickster for about two weeks after that. And you were slowly wondering if you had just blacked out during the last hunt and imagined the trickster helping you. Surely, he couldn’t have done that, right? After all you and the Winchesters had tried to kill him. What was his plan? What was this game all about? Why did he safe you and then just disappeared for two weeks? No words whispered in your ear, no ghost touches on your shoulder, no random sightings of him anywhere. You didn’t understand the game rules anymore.

You, Sam and Dean were currently staying in a city whose name you forgot. There was no hunt, you three were just staying there until you knew where to go from there, killing time with research. Though you weren’t necessarily researching another hunt, you were looking up any sort of information you could find about tricksters and their powers too.  
However, looking for a hunt was exactly what you were doing right now while sitting in a diner and eating. You snatched a fried potato or two whenever Dean wasn’t looking, reading another boring death article in the meantime. Monsters were laying low at the moment it seemed.  
“Found anything, (Y/N)?” Dean asked after finishing his burger. You shook your head and put the newspaper down on the table. “No, nothing.” Leaning forward you snatched another couple fries directly in front of Dean’s wide eyes. “Hey!”  
You only chuckled before shoving them down before the older Winchester could get them back. “What about you, Sam?” you questioned, directing your gaze to the younger brother who was sitting beside Dean but he also shook his head. With a sigh your leaned back in your seat and crossed your arms before your chest. “So, what is the plan then? Should we stay here or just drive off somewhere?”

The two brothers began to discuss but you didn’t really listen. They would tell you when they had decided something. Instead you let your head fall on your shoulder and looked out of the window you were sitting next to. It was a warm fall day, the leaves of the trees planted along the street were already turning red and orange and small clouds raced above the roof tops. You let your eyes wander down and just observed the people walking by for a bit. That was until your gaze met the characteristic golden one of the trickster. You felt your body freeze and stiffen up as you returned his stare. After two weeks he just showed up again like nothing happened? You untwisted your arms and moved closer to the window with a puzzled expression.

“Is everything alright, (Y/N)?”  
Dean’s voice shook you away from the window. Looking at him you only briefly nodded before returning to the street view but the trickster had already disappeared in the crowd. You jumped up immediately. You wouldn’t let him get away this time. You had too many questions that needed to be answered.  
“Where are you going?” Sam yelled after you but you had already left the dinner and were now standing on the street. Frantically you looked around until you spotted the chestnut-colored hair of the trickster disappearing behind an alley corner. You ran, dodging other pedestrians and avoiding the cars when you sprinted across the street. When you reached the alley way it was empty. Holding yourself upright on the wall you hastily breathed out. After two weeks he showed up again only to disappear once more? You wondered why you felt disappointed by that. With a sigh you detached from the wall and were about to turn around to walk back to the diner when you heard it.

“Hey there, sugar.”

You spun around to meet the trickster’s gaze just when he grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you further into the alley, away from anyone passing by, and up against a wall so you would be out of sight. You were too shocked to react. Your heart beat a million miles per hour as one thought crossed your mind. Maybe he helped you two weeks prior so he could be the one to kill you. Your eyes widen and your mouth suddenly felt very dry. What a stupid idea to run after a very powerful supernatural being on your own. You would have cursed yourself if your mind had been able to function properly. So, instead you just stared up at the trickster with shock written all over your face. The man pinning you against the wall chuckled. “Startled you?”  
You only nodded almost mechanically. No use in lying now. He just grinned down at you for a few moments more before letting go of you and taking a step back. You were too confused by that to take your legs in hand and run like how you were supposed to act. You just stayed there, with your back against the wall and waited.  
“You don’t wanna move?”  
You slowly shook your head. “Can’t.” If you didn’t know it any better you would have thought that you were having a heart attack but you knew you were just frozen in place by the shock. How pathetic to call yourself a hunter when you were so startled by some man pressing you against a wall. Only that it wasn’t just some man. “Give me a second” you said breathlessly and bend over, stemming your arms against your legs while trying to get your breathing under control again. You heard the trickster laugh out loud and the only thing you could do was to join in as you let yourself slide down the wall as the strength to hold you upright left your body. You just decided to sit on the pavement instead. Leaning your head against the rough surface of the wall you let out one deep, shaky breath before locking eyes with the trickster again.  
“So why am I not dead yet?” you asked.

“Hm?” The trickster tilted his head to one side.  
“Why didn’t you kill me just now?” you clarified, still a little breathless but again able to form coherent thoughts. The brown-haired man let out another laugh before sticking out his hand for you to reach and pull yourself up. You eyed it suspiciously and stayed put.  
“Why should I want to kill you?”  
“Because I tried to kill you in that school back then?” you suggested. The trickster shook his head. “I don’t hold that against ya, sugar.” Now you were even more confused. “So, you don’t … want to kill me in this back alley?”  
The trickster shook his head once again, another laugh left his lips as he stretched his hand even further towards you. Still a little unsure if you should trust this situation you decided to grab it. He pulled you up on your feet and waited for you to stabilize yourself before letting go. “Nah, I don’t have any hard feelings against you, sugar.”

For a few moments you just stared into each other’s eyes before you uncomfortable shifted a few steps back. This was strange. Stranger than anything you had thought would ever happen when you would see him again.

“Why did you run after me, hm? Did I catch your eye?” the trickster asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Was he trying to relax the situation? You snorted, turning your head to one side and crossed your arms before your chest. “To be honest, I don’t know why I ran after you.” All previous questions you wanted to ask had disappeared in the void.  
You turned to face him again only to notice that he had took one step towards you. “I’m surprised you are even here.”  
“What do you mean by that?” the golden-eyed man asked.  
“Well, when you don’t want to kill me … what do you want from me?”  
The only immediate responds you got was him wiggling his eyebrows at you. You bit your tongue and forced yourself to stay put, you wouldn’t back down now. This was the first time you were able to talk to him so you wanted to use that chance. You wouldn’t let him make you unsure and rattled now, or at least more than you already were.  
“I like you” the trickster said after a few seconds of heavy silence. “I just want to get to know you.”

You raised one eyebrow at him and laughed. “There are better ways to do that than by annoying me for weeks.”  
“Oh, so I have a chance?”  
You felt your cheeks getting hot as you took one step back. “I never said that!”  
Were you really just flirting with a trickster in an empty alley?  
“Come on, sugar. No one can resist my charm for long” he grinned and stepped towards you. You shook your head more because of your own confusion than anything else and laughed out of reflex.

“You know, if you promise to never scare me to death again when you want to talk, I can give you my number? You wanted it right?” Why were you saying this? Why were you even considering this? What was wrong with you? You just wanted some questions answered right? So, it would be easier to stay in contact that way. Yeah.  
“Sweet of you” the trickster said and took another step towards you. He was now directly standing before you and twirled one strand of your hair between his fingers. Your body stiffened as you looked up at him, unable to move as your heart sped up once again. He leaned down to your ear, still smirking. “But I already have it.”  
Your eyes widen and when you jumped back to get some distance between you and him, he had already vanished, leaving you alone in the alley way.

_______________

“Where were you?” Sam asked when you stepped into the motel room of the two brothers. “You just ran out of the dinner and vanished for an hour.” Had it really been an hour? After your meeting with the trickster, you had just wandered aimlessly around the city for a bit. You had just needed some time to clear your head, you didn’t even notice that a whole hour had passed by.  
“I just..” Shit, you had to come up with something. How the hell were you supposed to explain to them what had happened?! “I just needed some air?” You didn’t want it to sound like a question but you couldn’t think of anything else so quickly.  
“Right” Dean said and dragged the word, throwing Sam a side glance.  
“Look, if you don’t want to tell us that’s fine but don’t try to lie” the older brother continued. You threw them a wavering, thankful smile and were about to leave again to barricade yourself into your motel room when Dean spoke up again once more. “Because you are an awful liar.”  
You only laughed out a half offended “Hey!” before you sat down on the couch next to Dean and snatched the soda bottle he had just opened for himself. He looked at you with a scowl but he couldn’t hold it longer than for a few seconds before he too broke into laughter. You were grateful for the brothers to drop the topic. You really wouldn’t have had any idea what to do otherwise.

You spend the rest of the evening with them just chatting and laughing. It was great to just spend time with them again without looking for a hunt or stressing to finish one. The cheerful chatter carried on till well after midnight. Only then when you had to yawn after every other word you said, you decided it was time to go to bed.

“I think I’ll go to bed now” you said while yawning once more and stood up from the small motel sofa. “Good night, boys.”  
“Don’t let the bedbugs bite you” Dean hummed and threw himself on his own bed. You only chuckled.  
“Good night, (Y/N)” Sam said with a small smile before walking over to his bed.  
You closed the door to their room slowly so it wouldn’t make a sound and turned around to look at the dark night sky. For a few moments you just stared thoughtlessly at the stars, letting the days occurrences wash over you once more. Then the phone in your pocket vibrated once. You fished it out with a sigh and tried to decipher the words through tired eyes. The message was from a number you hadn’t added to your contacts or recognized.

 _ **???:**_  
“Dream of me, sugar.”

_______________

You hadn’t seen the trickster for a good week or so after your confrontation in the alley way but he wouldn’t let one day go by without texting you. Often they were completely random so you wouldn’t react, on more serious occasions he would ask questions or just start a normal conversations. Sometimes you would answer those texts but you always wondered why exactly you did that. It didn’t annoy you that much, except when he wouldn’t stop messaging you when you were with Sam and Dean.  
You were in the middle of research when your phone rang once again, signaling that you had gotten the seventh message in less than five minutes.  
“Someone is popular today” Dean stated but glanced rather confused at you. You ducked your head and shrank back into the cushions of the motel sofa, groaning when another message reached your phone.  
“Who is it?” Sam asked and looked up from his laptop.  
“No one important.” Your phone rang again right after you had said that. Reluctantly you fished it out of your pocket to read the messages. Unsurprisingly every single one of them were from the trickster.

 _ **Tricky Trixie:**_  
“The first two dates were fun, wanna have a third?”  
“You ignoring me?”  
“Come on, I’m more fun”  
“Than those two losers”  
“Research is boring”  
“I can tell you what you are currently hunting.”  
“I can get rid of it too when you go out with me afterwards.”  
“Oh, very popular.”  
“I’m not important?!”

“Not now!” you typed back and then muted your phone, so you could concentrate. But when you looked up you found the two brothers staring at you intensely. “What?” you asked and put your phone back into your pocket, grabbing the newspapers you had been reading before instead.  
“Something is up with you. What are you hiding?” Dean questioned, tilting his head while inspecting your reactions.  
“Nothing” you tried to sound relaxed.  
“Then who is texting you all the time?” You bit your tongue. Think of something. Quick!  
“Just an old friend” you lied. The two brothers glanced at each other before shifting their attention back to you. Oh no, they were definitely onto you. You opened your mouth to explain your lie further but paused. Why were you even covering him? You could prove to them that he was still alive now so why weren’t you doing just that? You had no answer. But luckily the two brothers didn’t broach the subject again.

Later that day, the three of you finally found out what has been haunting the town you were in at the moment: another vengeful spirit. You and the brothers had dealt with it shortly after.  
“Finally, an easy hunt for once” Dean said and leaned back in his seat. You were celebrating the successful hunt in one of the bars in the town to your dismay. After all the running and reading you just wanted to go to bed right about now. Still, you agreed with a small smile and raised your glass for the others to meet you in a toast. That was the moment when your phone decided to come alive again. You were about to grab it when you froze. Hadn’t you muted it hours ago? A cold shiver ran down your spin before your cheeks heated up in confused anger. You could only guess who was responsible for that.

 ** _Tricky Trixie:_**  
“Uh, not now but later?” (sent a few hours ago)  
“I’m gonna pick you up.” (sent just now)

Your eyes widen as you panicked. He was going to do what now? What was his deal? How were you supposed to get away from Sam and Dean without revealing why? What was your deal?! Why was that you first thought and not that a supernatural being -the trickster!- wanted to ‘pick you up’? You should think about how to get rid of him or how to escape the oncoming situation.

 _ **(Y/N):**_  
“Definitely NOT! Don’t you dare!”

 _ **Tricky Trixie:**_  
“Too late.”

You leaned back in your seat and muttered an annoyed “Great” under your breath, not bothering to reply. What the hell were you getting yourself into? Why had you been so cocky to call him out back then? You could be living a peaceful … well a more peaceful life right now. You had enough to do, enough to hunt and fight you didn’t have to hide that you were in contact with the trickster from Sam and Dean now too. You shook your head. All of this felt surreal. You felt like a teenager who was hiding from their parents that they were in a relationship with the boy they hated. This couldn’t really be your life now, could it?  
“What’s the matter, (Y/N)?” Sam asked worried by your sudden change of attitude.  
“Not in a party mood anymore?” Dean questioned too. You huffed before your eyes widen in realization. That was your escape possibility! You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck. “Yeah. You don’t mind if I go back to the motel and get some rest, right?”  
The two brothers shook their heads. “No, go and take a break” Sam said. You stood up with a small smile and grabbed your jacket. “Thanks. Good night.”  
“Night” Dean and Sam said at the same time. You fled the scene without looking back at them. Why did you feel so bad?

You stopped in front of the bar and slipped your jacket on, wondering what you were supposed to do now. Wondering what you were doing right now. Had you sunk so low? Lying to Sam and Dean who were practically family at that point in your life? For a trickster? Well it was that or trying to explain why the trickster was contacting you. And since you still didn’t really believe it yourself and weren’t quite sure what his true intensions were you felt like that wasn’t a good idea either. He said he didn’t want to kill you, that he didn’t have any hard feelings. Against you. He hadn’t said anything about Sam and Dean.  
“I’m protecting them.” Or at least that was what you tried convince yourself of.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

You spun around to face the grinning trickster, leaning against the wall of the bar behind you. You rose one eyebrow at him and said: “You think I’m here for you?” Maybe it wasn’t your brightest idea to get confrontational with a being far more powerful than you. But at the same time, you didn’t really care right now.  
“Someone wants to play hard to get” he smirked, raising his chin as he looked at you. Clenching your fists, you bit back another defiant remark because he seemed to like them. “What do you want?” you asked instead, though you were sure that he could hear the irritation in your voice.  
“I told you, you just have to listen.” The trickster grabbed your hand before you could open your mouth again. Blinking a few times, you looked around and realized that you no longer were in that small town at night but a pedestrian zone at day. Disorientated you looked around. People all around you but no one had seen you two just appear out of nowhere? You were so confused that you didn’t even notice that you had squeezed the trickster’s hand in yours as if to ground yourself. Only when he tugged you with him did you realize that he was still there. You let yourself get pulled along.  
“Where are we?” you asked when he stopped in front of a café.  
“On est en France, chérie” the trickster answered with a smirk when he looked back at you.  
“What?! We’re in France?”

The next few minutes were a blur. Somehow you ended up sitting across from the trickster at a table at the front of the café with something to eat and drink in front of you. You had no idea what it was, the trickster had ordered it for you because you had been unable to speak up.  
“What are we doing here?” you asked because you couldn’t bear the silence any longer.  
“Enjoying our date” the trickster said with a grin. Or maybe he had been grinning ever since you two arrived in France. You didn’t know, you had spaced out for a while.  
“This isn’t a date” you blocked and shook your head. “I never agreed to this.”  
“But you haven’t sold me out to Sam and Dean yet, so you must have some interest in me” he stated confidently and leaned forward, putting his head in his palms. You shook your head more violently this time and set the cup of coffee down on the table.  
“The only reason why I haven’t told Sam and Dean about you is because I want to figure out what exactly it is you want and I can do that on my very own, thank you.” You kept to yourself that you weren’t sure if he still wanted to kill Sam and Dean. And as long as they weren’t after him they would be safe … -er.  
“I already told you what I want.”  
“Oh, and what would that be?” you asked with an awkward laugh as you crossed your arms in front of your chest.  
“You.”

Your heart stopped beating for a moment in which you just stared at the trickster in front of you with your mouth wide open in shock. Wha- … what the hell? You stood up and held your hands up in surrender. “I’m out of here.”  
You left the café as fast as possible, power walking down the sidewalk while shaking your head profusely. This was insane. Nuts! What had you gotten yourself into?  
“You know that you can’t run away from me.” You stopped and looked up to meet the mischievous eyes of the trickster. You only huffed, turned on your foot and began to walk into the other direction before turning right.  
“What are you trying to achieve?”  
You didn’t stop and just walked past him.  
“Still playing hard to get?”  
Your eyes drifted to your right where he had appeared on the sidewalk. “Let me be!” you demanded and turned left only to end up in front of the café you had run away from. Sighing you paused and spun around to face the trickster standing behind you.  
“You need me, sugar” he said and stretched out his hand for you to grab. You eyed him suspiciously and with one eyebrow raised. “No.”  
“You wanna stay in France?”  
Damn, he was right. You needed him to get back to Sam and Dean. You bit your lip and tapped on the ground with your foot, your arms crossed before your chest. Then you groaned and let your head fall back for a moment before straightening up again and grabbing the trickster’s outstretched hand.

The next time you opened your eyes to take in your surroundings you were standing inside your motel room with your hand still in the trickster’s. Glancing from your hands to the trickster’s face you slowly pulled away. “Thanks.”  
You slipped out of your jacket and threw it onto the sofa before kicking your boots off too. When you turned around to walk to the bathroom you froze. He was still standing there.  
“Oh, you don’t have to stop that for me.”  
You rolled your eyes, suppressing a death glare because you felt not confident enough to challenge him anymore and let yourself fall onto the sofa instead, pointing to the empty space next to you. Before you knew it the trickster already sat beside you, his arm draped on the back of the couch. You slid a little away from him, leaning against the armrest of the sofa with your knees against your chest so you could keep an eye on him but also keep your distance.  
“You can create food out of thin air, right? So, can you create something to drink too?”  
The trickster let out a short laugh before snapping his fingers. You looked at the wine bottle and two already filled glasses standing on the coffee table. You grabbed one and took a big gulp, needing something to sooth your nerves. The trickster did the same.  
“Sooo” he started, dragging out the word. “Still not a date?” You shook your head but couldn’t hold back the small laugh leaving your lips. “Nope.” And somehow the two of you began to talk. Just unimportant chitchat really but it was nice. After one glass of wine you started to really enjoy the trickster’s company. You couldn’t believe it. But when you started your third glass you paused. Somehow in the fog of your mind you were able to grab one clear thought. You realized that this was too strange, too weird … too comfortable. You fell silent.

The trickster put his second glass of wine back on the table after finishing its content and slid towards you. He snatched the full glass out of your hands and set it down as well. Suddenly he sat directly in front of you, caging you in in-between the sofa and him. You awoke from your daze and felt your body stiffened up, your eyes widen when you realized in what position you were in. Clearing your throat, you pressed further into the cushions of the sofa while you got flashbacks from the first time you had been confronted with him in this kind of scenario. But you were too drunk to react further.  
“Ehm…” you said without knowing why. Maybe to get rid of the silence. Were your cheeks heating up? Was it the alcohol? What was happening? The trickster’s grin stretched over his whole face as he leaned closer, his face now only inches away from yours as his hands rested on your knees that were still plopped up on the sofa. Out of instinct you put your hands against his chest and gently pressed him away from you, though a small part of your mind whispered that if he wanted to do anything, he could. He was stronger than you but he let you push him away. You opened your mouth to speak and said the first thing you could think of in your tipsy state: “I don’t kiss before the fifth date.”  
“Oh, so it is a date!” he cheered.  
“N-No!”

You two stayed like that for a while, his hands still on your knees and your hands still on his chest. You could feel his heart beating through the shirt he was wearing. Maybe you should have wondered what you were doing. Or you should have fully pushed him away from you but your drunk mind didn’t think about that. You hadn’t been drinking much, right? Why were you feeling so out of it then? Pull yourself together!  
“So … what are you?” you asked after you had shook your head and many seconds of silence. The trickster eyed you questioningly with one raised eyebrow, still not moving further away from you. “I know you can’t be a trickster” you added.  
“Why do you think that?”  
You straightened yourself up a little as far as possible with the trickster still sitting directly in front of you. “Because you have some of their powers-“ he looked offended when you said ‘some’ so you quickly carried on. Where you concerned about his feelings? “But you also have a lot more. A trickster can’t teleport.”  
“Who said I teleported?” he smirked, leaning slightly forward again.  
“You could have made it look like an illusion if it were just you but you teleported me twice” you argued back, narrowing your eyes to slits. He stared back at you, his gaze growing more intense by the second. You gulped as you felt your cheeks heating up more. Maybe you had been wrong?

“I hadn’t thought you were that obsessed with me” he joked which only made you even more flustered. Unintelligible words left your lips before you bit your tongue, trying to regain the last pieces of pride you still had.  
“But you’re right, sugar” he continued and let go of you, sitting back on his previous spot. You relaxed and let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. When you locked eyes with him again, he was still grinning but didn’t speak up. “So?”  
“You’re smart” he said. “You’ll figure it out.” You wanted to counter something but the only thing that left your lips was a yawn. You remembered that the reason why you had wanted to leave that bar originally was to go to bed. The trickster laughed at the sight of you failing to stifle your yawn. “I’ll go and let you get some rest.”  
He stood up and snapped his fingers again, making the wine disappear.  
“When will I see you again?” You froze. Did you really just say that? You had only been drinking one glass, right? Or had it been two? How drunk were you? The trickster smirked once more at your words. “Done with resisting?” You didn’t answer.  
“You can see me any time you like, sugar” he smirked, grabbing your hand and leaving a kiss there.  
“Next week?” you asked. Had you always been this straight forward? Where was your filter? The trickster nodded: “If you want that.” You slowly nodded too. Was this what you wanted? You wanted to figure out what he was right? These were the only intentions you had … right? The trickster let go of your hand, taking one step back.  
“Wait!” you sat up on your knees but resisted the urge to reach out to him. “What am I supposed to call you? Do you have a name?”  
For a few moments the trickster just stared at you, flashing his teeth.  
“You can call me Gabe.” His words echoed from the wall as he disappeared without a trace again.

_______________

It was about one hour later and you couldn’t find any rest. Maybe it was because your head was spinning from all the wine you had drank or maybe because you were just too rattled by everything that had happened only today. You were sitting on the small motel bed. Dean and Sam had returned from the bar about half an hour ago (you had heard them enter the room next to yours). They were probably sleeping already while you were snuggling into your blanket, looking at your phone. You starred at the name of the contact you had sought out. Unsure if you should really do it. It somehow felt wrong. Or not necessarily wrong just … weird and far too intimate. But your drunk mind didn’t care. You quickly edited the name before putting the phone on the table with a deep sigh. Looking out of the window you were only able to see the headlights of the cars passing by once in a while. Turning around you closed your eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. Just when you were on the rim of falling asleep your phone rang but you were already too far gone to register it.

 _ **Gabe:**_  
“Sleep tight, sugar. See you next week.”

To be continued … soonish

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feedback!
> 
> Also: I have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)  
> I'm more active and easier to reach there.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback!
> 
> Also: I have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)  
> I'm more active and easier to reach there.


End file.
